Still in Love with You!
by DannieBabee
Summary: Troyella ONESHOT! After moving to L.A Troy and Gabriella split up. 2 years later, they meet again. What will the future hold for them?


**Hey, this is a quick one shot which I decided to write. Hope you like it and please Review. **

* * *

I remember the first day it all started. The day I became his girlfriend.

"_Gabriella, I really like you...would you consider becoming my girlfriend?" he askefd, the sweetness in his voice. His piercing blue eyes staring at me. I melted every time I saw them. Of course, I said yes, then continued to lay with him on the beach, staring at the stars. A perfect moment. _

Those were the days...sitting around and relaxing with MY boyfriend. Troy Bolton. He was the captain of the East High Wildcats. Now, he was captain of the L.A Lakers. I'd moved with him when he was offered his job. I took up an employment at 'glam' the fashion magazine. Life had been perfect, then things began to change.

It was a couple of months after moving to L.A Troy and myself had drifted apart. We split up, it was for the best. We talked it through, and _boy _did we do a lot of talking! We were both...as happy as we could be with it. Troy was still single, and so was I. I knew that for sure, he was followed by paparazzi, so I would know if he was taken. I still loved him, but things were complicated, I had my new job, and he had is, we could have stuck it out but it was too much...for us both.

Why am I thinking about this? I recently got a call from none other than Troy Bolton. It's been 2 years since I'd heard from him. He rang me yesterday. I was shocked when I heard his voice. He got my number from Chad, who got it from Taylor. Old high school friends. Anyway, back to the point. He asked if he could come and see me, today. I told him I was at work all day and he said he'd come into work, if that was okay. I could hear the nerves in his voice, I knew him all too well.

So here I was...watching the clock ticking. I should have been working on an article, but I couldn't. It was 13:52 in 8 minutes, my one true love was going to knock on them doors and present himself to me.

I didn't know how to greet him. Hug him? Wave, say hi. Deep down I wanted to kiss him, kiss him with everything I had within me. But I knew I couldn't. Maybe his feelings for me were no more. Maybe...just maybe Troy wanted to be just friends.

I looked over to my door, to see someone stood outside, pacing slightly. They knocked. I panicked. Do I go and open the door, or shout come in? Oh my god...I had 0.3 seconds to decide.

"Come in" I shouted, getting up from my desk. I started at the blue-eyed beauty walking in before me. His black skinny jeans corresponding with his white top. He looked hot. He look the same as he was 2 years ago, he didn't age much, and he looked...fit!

Closing the door behind him, he looked over at me, grinning. The smile I missed. I ran up to him and hugged him, I didn't know if it was the right or wrong thing to do, but I followed my heart and just went for it. I felt his arms wrap around my waist, which made me feel better. I pulled away and grinned up at him and his perfect blue eyes.

"Hello stranger" he smiled, moving a piece of my hair behind my ear.

"Troy..." I started. "'I've missed you"

"I've missed you too Ella" he placed a kiss on my forehead and I smiled at him.

Was this me falling more in love with Troy? I didn't want to get attached to him too much, and then be crushed when I found out he didn't want a relationship with me.

"This is a really nice office, you must be really high up the business!" Troy laughed, looking around and then sitting down on the sofa to the side.

"you could say that" I laughed

"I don't have long Gabi, I'm on a break at the moment" he smiled at me and my hart sank. The first time I had seen her in a while and it wasn't for long.

"Oh okay" I smiled

"I'd ask you for dinner tonight, but I have a presentation to go to" he sighed, looking to the ground.

"Oh yeah, I saw it advertised the other day, I'll be watching" I grinned, sitting down next to Troy on the sofa.

"With ice-cream?" He asked, winking.

"Defo!" I laughed.

Whenever Troy was on the TV and I wasn't able to make it to a match, I'd stay home and watch him, with ice-cream. He knew me so well.

Troy stayed for about half an hour, we talked about the old times, and what would happen from now.

"I'll call you yeah, then we can go out for a meal?" Troy asked, sounding hopeful.

"Yeah, that would be nice" I smiled at him.

I stood up and showed him to the door. He took my arm and turned me around.

"Before I go..." he said.

Before I knew what was happening, he pulled me closer, capturing my lips in a sweet, sensitive kiss. The sort of kisses he used to give me when we were a couple.

"Just like old times..." he smiled, pulling away and walking out the door.

"Just like old times" I whispered to myself.

I pulled myself away from the door where Troy was stood, and walked over to my desk, trying to pull myself together to write my article. Life was good!

I walked into Starbucks on my way to work the next morning, ordering a latte and buying today's paper. I pushed the paper into my bag and took a sip of my latte. I approached the 'glam' building and stepping into the elevator. I smiled and said hello to everyone on the way to my office. Everyone was very friendly here.

I got into my office and put my latte on my desk, and taking out the newspaper, beginning to read it. Front page.

I hadn't noticed before. How could I be so stupid.

'Bolton's mystery girl' it read. I put my coffee down on my desk, staring at the picture in front of me. There it was. Troy Bolton and a Blonde girl. On the red carpet at the basketball presentation. There was several pictures of Troy and this...girl. Them walking hand in hand. One of them hugging, and finally, a rather large one of them kissing.

"Why..." I wiped my eyes as a tear fell down my face. He kisses me, then the same night, he's on the red carpet with some whore?!

"Gabi! Have you seen Troy and this..." Sharpay asked, walking into her office. I looked up straight away and I saw her stop as she noticed I was crying.

"Sharpay...he came in here, and kisses me...yesterday afternoon. Why has he done this?" Sharpay came over and hugged me, taking the paper out of my hands and throwing it in the bin.

"He's evil, and he doesn't care Gabi, he doesn't deserve you babe" she said, soothing me.

"He does, I love him more than anything Shar"

Just then, Troy came running into the room.

"Gabi, can we talk?" He asked, looking breathless.

I nodded to Sharpay and she walked out.

"Troy...I don't understand, why did you kiss me if...you were with someone?" I asked, trying to hold back the tears.

"I'm not with someone. I had to go there with a girl, I didn't know at first, or I would have asked you, I promised. When I turned up without someone, they asked Jason's sister to step in and be my 'date' for the presentation" He said, he was breathless.

"The kiss...?" I asked

"Notice how I was against the wall? She pushed me, I didn't want to do it Gabi, she forced me!" he smiled slightly. "I promise Gabi..I wouldn't"

"Troy, if you don't mind, I have an article to write" I replied, looking down at my keyboard. I began typing and watched him secretively as he backed out of the door.

I didn't know whether I should believe him or not. Yes I love him, more than anything but I didn't know if he was telling the truth. Anything could have happened. Okay so I could tell she was related to Jason. The resemblance. But the kissing, I didn't know if he wanted it too. I couldn't work it out.

I picked the paper up out of the bin and looked at his facial expressions. What I could see anyway, with that bitch all over him.

"So I'm not sure if I should believe him or not" I had just finished telling Sharpay what Troy had told me earlier that morning.

"he sounds genuine actually, and that photo, his face does look shocking" she laughed, picking the paper up "anyway, I came to ask if you had finished the article, I wanted to go to the Lakers game this afternoon, and I wondered if you wanted to come" she grinned.

"I have like, a few more sentences to do, I can have it done in half an hour?" I reasoned. Sharpay nodded and walked out, to go and tend to her own work.

Plan.

Go to the Lakers game, and see Troy. Smile at him, no, Grin at him! Make him see that I believe him, and I want to be with him. Hopefully get an invite into the after party. Party with him, kiss him some more. By the end of the night I'm hoping to be his girlfriend. Some hope.

"Gabi, you sure your okay?" Sharpay asked, as we walked into the Lakers stadium, taking a seat close to the front. We sat and talked for a while, while the cheerleaders were doing their dances, trying to get the crowd into good spirit.

I used to come to every game when we were together. Even in high school, I never missed a game. He used to call me his 'lucky charm'. I laughed at the thought.

When the Lakers names were called out, they came running out on the court. At Troy's name, I stood up with Sharpay and we cheered. He looked up at us and I grinned. How the hell did he see us? Whatever. I grinned and he grinned back. I gave him thumbs up and his smile lasted a while longer. I was so happy, and I wanted to be with Troy. So much!

"Well done" I shouted, planting a kiss on his lips, he didn't mind and he deepened the kiss. To be in his arms again was a wonderful feeling, I had missed him. Now he was back, I felt like my life was complete! I looked around the room, searching for Sharpay.

"she went upstairs" Troy said, knowing full well who I was looking for. I smiled at him and we shared a kiss once more.

"So erm, what does this mean?" I blushed, looking up at Troy.

"What do you want it to mean?" He asked, smirking at me.

"I love you Troy, I never stopped loving you, everyday you weren't with me...the pain became worse. Now your back in my life, I never want to loose you Troy"

"Oh my god!" Sharpay squealed, looking at the ring on my finger. "He asked you to marry him! That is soooooooo cute!" she hugged me for the 100th time that day and smiled at me again. "Tell me again how it happened?" she smiled.

_It was Thursday night, the night of mine and Troy's date. He took me to the most gorgeous restaurant, the best food, best seats, best view. It was all so romantic. The restaurant even had it's own harp player! The dinner was perfect, we spent the night holding hands across the table. He was wearing a black suit and tie, it was very formal. After the dinner, he took me to the beach and we sat there, watching the stars and just enjoying being in each others arms._

"_Marry me?" Troy asked, getting down on one knee._

_I stared at him. Was he asking me to marry him? Did I just imagine that. _

"_Troy...Of course I'll marry you!" He placed the ring on my finger and I jumped into his arms, he span me around and then placed me down. We spent the whole night running around the beach like idiots. It made me think of how we acted when we were in high school. Dancing with no music, the most romantic thing ever._

"I really love him Shar" I grinned "Your going to be my maid of honor...right?" I asked, sounding hopeful, but not too desperate.

"Oh Gabi! I'd love to be! I'm so glad you two are back together"

"Yeah me too"

My life is now perfect. My life is now complete.

* * *

**At the moment, I'm currently writing a story, but I'm writing it all, then uploading it every other day...something like that.  
I'm going to be doing a few one shots i think. :)**

**Review x**


End file.
